Creo que te gustan los chicos
by Nienna Preaker
Summary: Sirius susurraba algo a Remus con una sonrisa en su cara, parecía sincera y relajada, como si no supiera que estaba sonriendo, Remus también sonreía, y a diferencia de las otras veces que Manon se había fijado en él, parecía tranquilo, confiado, como si no tuviese que esconderse.


**M** anoteó en la oscuridad en busca de su varita, había sido una mala idea hacerlo en la sala de Artefactos, pero Sirius le había insistido en hacerlo ahí, murmuró un leve " _lumos_ " y una pequeña, pero suficiente, luz blanca iluminó la habitación.

Sirius se encontraba subiéndose los pantalones en el momento en que la luz inundó la habitación, no le dedicó ni si quiera una mirada, estaba demasiado inverso en sus pensamientos para fijarse en ella, y eso estaba bien, Sirius y ella no eran nada y no pretendía que empezara algo ahora.

Hasta hacía sólo un año los dos habían mantenido una relación de indiferencia-odio, pero todo había cambiado cuando una tarde en la que se encontraban solos e inversos en una de sus tantas discusiones se habían lanzado a los brazos del otro, desde entonces habían cambiado las discusiones por encuentros esporádicos en armarios y salas abandonadas.

—Saldré yo primero— se dignó a hablar el chico de cabellos azabaches

—Como quieras— comentó controlándose para no poner los ojos en blanco, Sirius mantenía una política muy estricta de que nadie les viera juntos, no podía permitir que le vieran a él ,un león orgulloso, con Manon Rosier, una serpiente aún más orgullosa.

Una vez se hubo marchado de la habitación se dedicó unos segundos a intentar recolocarse la falda que se había subido un poco de más, le parecía bastante infantil aquel comportamiento, ella no temía las criticas pero para él era diferente, no quería que nadie pensara que estaba involucrado con algo de lo que su familia estuviera meramente de acuerdo y " _salir_ " con ella era algo que no desaprobarían, así pues, pasado el tiempo prudencial salió de la habitación.

Habían pasado varios días desde el último encuentro entre el león y la serpiente, ninguno había mostrado el mínimo interés en el otro hasta que se toparon en la biblioteca.

Manon repasaba algunos pergaminos en una de las mesas más escondidas de la biblioteca cuando el chico se dejó caer en la silla de enfrente, no tuvo que levantar demasiado la mirada para saber que era él.

—Ahora no— se limitó a decir mientras pasaba su cabello platino de un lado a otro

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó echándose hacia atrás con la silla, sonrió al pensar que podría resbalar y caerse, sería algo gracioso.

—Estudiar, deberías probarlo.

Sirius lanzó una risa irónica, estaba a punto de contestarla cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió dejando paso a un chico de cabellos despeinados y mirada tímida que se adentraba cargado de libros y la mirada de Sirius no tardo en volar hacía ahí.

—Vaya, ¿tienes un radar o es que le has hechizado para saber dónde está? —preguntó con cierto tono de curiosidad.

—¿De qué hablas? — y _voilà_ volvía a hacerlo, no prestarla atención, estaba hablando con ella pero pensando en el chico que acababa de entrar.

—De Remus Lupin ¿de quién si no?

Los ojos de él se fijaron en los de ella y durante unos instantes juró ver una mirada de miedo ¿es qué acaso había dicho algo que no debía?

—No sé qué quieres decir— su voz sonaba dura, herida.

—Relájate— pidió volviendo a sus pergaminos— bromeaba.

Sirius susurró algo que Manon no se molestó en entender, y le vio marchar hacía la mesa en que el chico se había instalado, había tardado muy poco en marchar a su lado, y en cierta manera lo entendía; estaba claro que Sirius preferiría la compañía de uno de sus amigos antes que la de ella, pero había un _pero_ en todo eso.

¿ _Pero_ qué hacía Sirius Black sólo en la biblioteca? ¿ _Pero_ por qué se había sentido atacado cuando había bromeado con que tenía a Lupin en un radar? ¿ _Pero_ por qué esa mirada de miedo? ¿ _Pero_ por qué se giraría a mirar quien entraba en la biblioteca?

Volvió a levantar la mirada para observar la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos, Sirius susurraba algo a Remus con una sonrisa en su cara, parecía sincera y relajada, como si no supiera que estaba sonriendo, Remus también sonreía, y a diferencia de las otras veces que Manon se había fijado en él, parecía tranquilo, confiado, como si no tuviese que esconderse, las otras veces siempre parecía intranquilo, ocultando algo.

Y de pronto se dio cuenta; estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, Sirius no podía apartar la mirada de él, como si todo lo demás fuera simple molestia, tenía ese brillo que sólo se dan en las personas enamoradas.

Se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia.

Quiso reírse, era algo extraño que encontrar a Sirius de esa manera, pareciese que Remus tenía que ser muy especial para acaparar toda la atención del Black, la pregunta ahora era ¿Remus lo sabía?

 _ **No**_. Por supuesto que no.

Recogió todas sus cosas lentamente, era una situación divertida, sabía algo que probablemente nadie sabía.

Rompió un trocito de pergamino.

 _Madura. Creo que te gustan los chicos._

Lo dobló perfectamente tan solo para mirarlo con orgullo.

Caminó despacio hacía la mesa de los chicos, Sirius la miró con recelo, no quería que se acerca, era como una perra en celo y eso provocó una sonrisa a la chica, era tan obvio y le había costado tanto darse cuenta. Cuando pasó por la mesa dejó caer el papel lo más disimulado cerca de Sirius, quería que se diera cuenta que ella sabía su secreto, pero tampoco buscaba avergonzarle delante de su amor.

Y pasó de largo, ya no tenía nada más que hacer.

* * *

 **¡Y ahí está! Esto es lo que ha surgido de una noche sin dormir y escuchar demasiado la canción de _She Likes Girls_ , también tiene que ver _Llámame por tu nombre_ , si te ha gustado porfa deja un comentario ¡se agradecen mucho!**


End file.
